Speech translation devices serve the purpose of bridging the language barrier between two (or more) human beings who do not understand each others language. This involves an arrangement where at least one speech translation system in at least one language direction is constructed from the combination of (1) a speech recognition engine, (2) a machine translation engine, and (3) an output generation interface that presents the output to the listener in the other language (such output may be presented by synthetic speech, output text on linked web clients, heads-up displays, projectors, special audio-speakers, etc.). The purpose of such a system is to provide human-to-human communication, i.e. to transmit ideas—information expressed by one speaker, to the listener in an other language. Prior patent references that disclose speech translation system include: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,712,957; 6,324,510; 6,963,837; 8,090,570; 8,204,739; U.S. Pub. No. 2007/0271088; U.S. Pub. No. 2008/0120091; and U.S. Pub. No. 2011/0307241, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.